Help of Healing Hands
by Brittany Hamato Sister Ninja
Summary: Donatello. Captured, scared and alone. He is faced with what may be the most important decisions of his young life. Will he trust the human? Will he keep the child he didn't ask for? And what is wrong with Raph?


"Guys come on I am bored let's go home." Mikey complained as they wrapped up patrol that night. "Wait, listen." Leo said and the did, weapons ready. "Do you hear that?" He asked but it was too late. The enemy were already surrounding them. The men were not any they had ever met before. They wore green and blue camo, with a pink and blue symbol on the left side, and had guns.

"Full motion." Leo ordered to his team and the did so. "Right!" Leo yelled as the battle began. "Let's bash some heads." Raph said and ran at the circling men. The men raced in to circle them tighter. The turtles fought back as best they could but were very out numbered. Then the hear a sound they all love. The shellraiser raced into a good amount of people. The men started to retreat, and were gone as fast as the had come. "What was that?" Don asked and Leo straightened, "I don't know but they aren't done. They'll be back." He said and started for home.

At home they told master what had happened. "Master they retreated to easily, they had the upper hand in surprise and numbers alone. Not to mention the fact that they had guns. I don't see why they retreated so shellraiser had taken out a few but not enough to hurt their numbers to bad." Don said and Mikey added. "I don't know, Dude, but I am glad they did. I was not looking forward to getting shellaced." He said and laughed once. Then they started going to bed.

…

"Ma'am, the turtle was there like you said. But they were all there, and we...failed the mission." One soldier said. "What? *sigh* Okay, I asked for the turtle, I want the turtle. The lab is prepped, all I need to get started is Donatello, your only job was to capture him. Why is that so hard?"

She said and he flinched away slightly. "Ma'am I apologize. We will have him tonight. We have men posted at the junkyard, all around the city, and in the sewers. We will not miss. Are you sure you want just Donatello? Not maybe all of them." He said and she turned her back to him. "No, just Donatello, he will be plenty to deal with. She said and he saluted and walked out.

After a few minutes she walked to the lab. "Are you sure we're ready?" She asked the head scientist. "Yes Ma'am we are ready, we have the female tortoise in the holding facility, and are ready with the other equipment." He said and she smiled.

"Excellent!" She said and he nodded. "He will be here tonight. But we will start tomorrow." She said and he turned to the table, getting a dart and handing to her. "Have them load with this. It will have him fully sound by morning." He said and she took it. "I can do that." She said and left.

….

"Leo this is so unnecessary." Don said as he nagged to the empty night. "I have been going to the junkyard by myself since I was ten. I had to sneak out of the lair just to do so. If I can sneak around sensei, I can protect myself from some pimped thugs." He said ranting to the night.

Leo had been very difficult with letting him go to the junkyard in fear he would met the men from last night. He opened the gate to the yard and walked through. Getting some parts he needed. He put them in his bag and was about walk out when he heard something, strange.

"What the-" He started before he could finish the men had him surrounded, and at gun's mercy. "Great." He said to himself then yelled to them,

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" He did a good job of keeping his voice steady, this time. "We only need you Donatello, but give us trouble and we will capture you little brother instead, or your father perhaps." The head soldier said and Don stiffened, Mikey! Splinter! No, he would not take a chance at their lives.

"Or maybe your lover... _Leonardo_."

He said and that took it. "No, don't hurt them! I will, cooperate, just don't touch them!" He said and threw his bo on the ground in front of the men. "Take him." The man yelled. Don tensed slightly, then tried to relax. He felt a stabbing pain in his left arm, and inhaled sharply. "So, you can't change your mind." He heard before darkness took over his vision.

… **.**

Don awoke but didn't know where he was, then the memory of last night started flooding back. He tried to get up but he was strapped to a table. Then he realized only his arms were tied down. What the shell?

"Hello my are you?" Asked a woman's voice from behind him. "Who are you? Where am I?" He asked in a panic, trying but failing, to keep his voice steady.

"Darling don't worry, you are safe here. Nothing will happen to you that is not planned and tested first, I promise." she said and laid, what was supposed to be, a comforting hand on his shoulder and he flinched away. "Ohh, those unnecessary movements will soon stop." She said and walked away.

Then the scientist from before came back. He injected Don with something, that instantly made Don sick to his stomach, and He then noticed the growing bulge under his lower shell.

Minutes later three men walked to him, they had to be 18-20 years old, and nodded to each other, then they pulled his legs apart and held them down. He started to fight and jerk away, all efforts in vain, they were young but strong he couldn't move his legs. The main scientist moved into view and crossed his arms and watched. The third boy walked to him and looked almost sorry or what he was about to do.

He grabbed the rim of Don's lower shell, and Don grew wide eyed. "No, please no." He cried anticipating what was about to happen. He tried to clamp his tail to his body but to no tried to get away, To late. And the bulge was getting painful. He was about to drop down, he was embarrassed at the thought.

The young man put a finger in his slit and forced out his member hiding there. "NO!" Don cried again but it did no good.

"Hussh young turtle, it will be over soon." Said the woman as the man started to pump him. Don was pumped till he was at full erection, and he was almost enjoying it. This scared him, why would he enjoy something like this? Why was he so willing to drop down? Unless…yes! The injection was a _hormone enhancer_ , it made him horny! But, now that he figured it out, he wanted out of his system.

Don was pumped to full erection, then two of the men switched places, then they let his legs free, and the new boy jerks Don off. He massaged Don's tip and shaft, then pumped some more. Fondling with Don's balls with the other hand. Sending Don into pleasure over drive.

Before long Don was close, very close He was bucking and humping the air wildly. Then his head hit the table, and he tensed, he came and it hit the cold metal table, six powerful shots then two weak ones. When he was done he was exhausted, and very humiliated.

"Good turtle." Said the woman. "Did you enjoy?" She asked and he laid still, to tired for a sarcastic comeback. Don felt cold. "Very well, you will talk to me over time." She said and he heard her giving commands in the background. His arms were set free, and he tried to fight the hands that pulled him off the table, but he was exhausted.

They took him to a room. It had a bed hanging from the wall, a sink and toilet, and a shelf with books, and a desk. None of the stuff was new and shine, and none of it was inviting, as intended.

But he was thrown in and the big metal door shut and locked behind his. Don was tired, confused, soar, and alone, he couldn't help the tears that fell, he went to bed. He would try to escape, tomorrow.

The next day he was awoke by the big door opening. He rolled over so he was facing the wall and brought the blanket to his head so none of him was visible from it.

He heard a woman's voice and he tried to get closer to the wall. "Go." Was the last thing he heard before he felt the blanket taken away and arms pull him out of bed and to his feet, he was dragged to the same room as yesterday, he panicked and fought best he could, but was easily overpowered and lead to the table.

His arms were clamped down and his legs held apart. A choked, scratchy, "Please" was all he could manage before he was injected again, and they worked him.

When they were done, he was exhausted all over again, and he had no fight when they took him to his cell.

He lay there asleep and he heard the door open. "Don." He heard the woman's voice and he flinched. Again already? He thought as she walked in. He turned so his shell was to her and she huffed.

"Donatello, you need to eat something. Please don't force me to be hash. I want this to be as comfortable as possible." She said and he didn't flinch at the hand laying on him.

"You want me to be comfortable? Then leave me alone and let me go home." He said and she shook her head sadly. "Donnie, I can't, if I let you go, you would never make it home on your own. And we aren't taking you." She said and he laughed. "I know New York like the back of my hand." He said trying to be intimidating, but he was still tired.

She laughed. "You aren't in New York, you are far off." She said and she pulled in a cart of food that smelled amazing. "Now, eat." she said and left. He rolled over and looked at the food, he was starving, and it looked as good as it smelled.

Against his better judgement he ate. He felt a little better after he ate, but he was worried. Not in New York? Far off? Where is he? Was she telling the truth? How did he find out? That's it! He would find a way out!

 **Two months later…**

"Ma'am, we are ago on phase two." Said the scientist, Luke, and she nodded. "Well, then we start today. I can't wait to see how his body will react to the new organs." She said and set for Don.

Don was reading his escape plans at the desk when they opened his door. He pushed it all the the corner under a book he pulled a book in front of him quickly. But the men grabbed his arms and took him to the operation room.

They took Don to this new room he had never been in before. In it he saw a table, like the other one, and a machine he didn't know. What is going on now?

He was strapped down to the table, legs and all, and injected with a tranquilizer. Then, when he was out, they put the gel on his stomach and turned the machine on.

They looked around till they found what they were looking for. They marked on his plastron, where that spot was and then paused the machine. They brought in the female tortoise they had for the event and knocked her out. Then the cut her open, as a team opened Don as well, and fished out her womb, placed in on ice, and closed her up. Then put the newly extracted organ in the open hole they made in Don's lower stomach. Closing Don they resumed the machine to be sure everything looked good and wheeled Donatello to his room.

When Don awoke, he felt horrible, he felt as if somebody had ripped out his insides. He went to sit up and gasped in pain.

What had they done to him? He remembered going into the room with the machine, and he remembered being strapped to the table. But that is all he had of yesterday.

He was in so much pain he couldn't move. So he wouldn't, till he was moved.

"Donatello?" Asked the familiar female voice that was his captor. Mrs. Monella, she was a rich man's daughter and got whatever she wanted. She had wanted him, he was not sure why, but he figured he would soon find out.

He had also found out he was not in New york, but in _Montana_! Almost all the way across the country! But he will get home one way or the other.

"Donatello?" she said again and it pulled him from his thoughts. "What?" He said coldly. He hated her, but if he didn't answer her she would make the 'treatment', as she called it, worse the next day and he would hurt for a week. He knew he had been there and done that.

"Donnie, we are finished with phase one. You will endure no more sessions of collection. But you will start phase two, today. so here we go, and Don, the less you fight it, the better it will be." She said and he sneered. "Come." She said and he flinched.

Two men came in and he was taken to the first room again. They strapped his arms and legs to the table. The main scientist came out with a needle, and injected Don with something. She walked into the room and he turned to look at her. She had big curly hair, a lot of makeup and she looked like the woman from **The Hunger Games** and **Lady gaga** had a kid then beat it with a stick, that is what this woman looks like.

She walked in and closed the door behind her. "Donatello, look at me, I have great news." She said and he looked at her with a kinda glare that would make even Leo squirm, not her. "What?" He said coldly. "You are finished with your treatment, so we have one more day in the lab and we can move on. Okay?" She said and he grew wide eyed. He was finished. He was done, he was going to be left alone long enough to escape! He had been working on it for months but he is interrupted and cut off, so he would run to the chair and pick up the book he had been reading.

But now he was done with tests and they would leave him alone!

She stood there for the news to sink in. After a few minutes she cleared her throat. "Men." She called to the door and four men came in and took Don away.

They took him to the room with the ultrasound and clamped him to the table, and the scientist walked over. He carried a huge needle and had a nasty look in his eye. He turned on the machine and moved the wand-thing on Don's lower plastron.

The scientist looked at the screen to Don's stomach, and back to the screen over and over until he found what he was looking for. "Ahhh." He said in discovery and Don flinched. "Ma'am, it was a success!" He said and Don got scared again. "What was a success?" Don said panicking. "Don't worry, love, you are almost done. Then we can move on to phase two." She said and he relaxed slightly. 'Almost done, almost done, almost done...' he repeated in his head, trying to find comfort in the words, and closed his eyes when the scientist came back with the needle.

"Hold still." He said and Don stiffened but obeyed. He felt it penetrate his skin between his shell and plastron. It hurt, bad. He grit his teeth to keep from yelling out in pain. He felt the needle pull out and he felt another needle go into the other side of his stomach. Clenching his eyes tighter. When it stopped he opened his eyes slowly to see the machine back on him. "Ma'am, I can see the specimen and it looks like it made it home just fine." He said and she smiled crazily. " _Excellent! Now my beautiful turtle, you tests are complete. Your_ _ **pregnant**_!" She said and he gasped. "What?!" He yelled and struggled against the binds. "What have you done to me?!" He yelled and she shook her head. "Don't worry, love, you will be taken care of. We will do anything necessary to make you comfortable throughout your pregnancy." She said and he calmed slightly. He was unstrapped and taken to his cell, where he went right back to escaping.

 **1 month later...**

Escape.

Donatello was a guy. A male mutant turtle. He _**was**_ happy and living with his brothers in New York City. But now he has been exposed to a rich chick's lab, exotic experiments, and is a month pregnant! He is in Montana and that, if is math is correct which it always is, he is about 669 hours away 2,100.6 miles, walking. Which he would be doing since he was pretty sure nobody would pick up a hitchhiking mutant turtle. So he would walk his way back to New York, back to his family. He has been gone for three months now. And his brothers have to be worried sick. The woman took his mask, shell cell, his belt, and his weapons, he has nothing for them to track, nothing to call them, nothing to feel comfort from, and nothing to find them. He was stuck here in this wack house.

Then Mrs. Monella walked in and closed the door behind her. "Donatello will you follow me to the lab for you monthly ultrasound?" She asked and he looked up from his book at her. "Nope." He said coldly and she sighed. "Why must you be salty?" And he glared to her. "Why must you be so needy and crazy?" He mumbled and she sighed. "Fine be that way." She said as men came in to take Don away for the third _monthly ultrasound_ this month.

 **6 months later...**

That is is! I am sick of this. I can't take it anymore. I have been kinda cooperative to this point. I can't anymore. I am escaping _**TODAY**_!

"Donatello? Should I even ask?" Monella asked as she walked in. "No, Monella I am done fighting you. I will walk with ya." He said hatching his plan. "Really? What a change of heart my friend." She smiled and he faked, a great looking, smile back. "I see I was being silly fighting the way I was. You won't do anything that has not been tested first." He said quoting her. "Exactly." she said happily, she was really buying this.

She was believing his lies. "Shall we?" She said and held out her hand to him. He took it and followed her out. Once they were out he looked for his exit. There! It's in sight. He turned Mrs. Monella and said. "You know, I had no fun while I was here, but it has been...educational."

He said and pulled his hand away then bolted for the exit. as fast as his legs would carry him. Ran out of the building and into the surrounding forest. His legs burned from the sudden bolt, and he was out of shape with the baby thing and the not doing much for the past six months.

He ran, he ran for at least a mile and looked back, nothing. No guards, crazy scientists, or sadistic women. Strange. He kept running. He ran another mile or so and it was getting dark already. He ran slower now, he stopped and listened, nothing.

He built a fire by the river and set up a lean-to for a tent. It was sloppy and unprotected, but it was good enough. He set his fire and sat down by it.

"Women do this all the time. How hard can being pregnant really be?" He said to his slightly bulging stomach. "You are going to be more trouble than you're worth, aren't ya?" He said and rubbed his aching stomach getaly. "I should hate you. I should want you out of me. I should say that you're an abomination and figure a way to get rid of ya. But I don't think I can. I have been through a lot and it is all my own fault. I gave in to save my family, and maybe in some remote way, Mother Nature was sitting back and laughing, trying to give our clan a future. But would you stop moving, please, I am gonna hurl." He said with a smile.

He got up to get a fish from the river. He tied a stick to a rock with a vine, _**bam**_ pole. Then walked to the water.

'How hard can this be?' He thought as he position the rock to the fish swimming around. After about 1000 tries, and with some mandatory adjustments, he caught one, bluegill. "Good enough." He said and put it offer his fire as he pulled another branch and carved it into a bo staff with a sharp stick.

His fish was slightly overdone, and by that I mean it was a crunchy mess. But he ate it and went to bed. "Night" He said to his baby and fell asleep.

The next morning he decided to figure out which way was west and head to new york.

Almost five miles later he saw a small cave and decided he would sit for supper. He built a fire in the abandoned cave and looked around. In the back was a small creek and plenty of space to stay the night.

He spent the night and till noon the next day. It was getting harder and harder to move at a decent rate. And he needed to get to New York before the baby came.

What would his brothers think off the baby? Would they accept or want it dead? Will they let him keep it? What will Leo think. He was a good brother and a great lover. Did Leo deserve to deal with this? No. But would he deal with it, for Don?

"Leo I miss you. I miss you so much. I love you and want you here, with me." He said quietly to the sky. He fell asleep.

 _"Donnie there you are. " Leo said and shook Don awake. He looked his lover in the eye and hugged him tightly. "Leo!" He said and Leo picked him up and spun him around before setting him on his feet. "I have miss you so much. I love you, and am so glad I found ya." Leo said and Don started to tear up. "I love you Leo." He said and Leo pulled him into a deep kiss. Pulling away slightly to breath._

 _Leo put a hand on Don's baby bump. "Leo-" Don said and Leo shook his head. "It's ok, I already know, and I love you both, so much, I will never let anything happen to you two ever again." Leo said and kissed Don then his huge belly. His stomach had grown three times bigger since when he went to bed._

" _Leo." He said and pulled his lover in close for a deep kiss on the beak. "You, you are okay with the baby." Don asked in disbelief. "Yes Don I am." Leo said and they heard a voice behind them._

" _He may be. But we aren't." They voice belonged to...Raphael. "What?" Leo spun and stood between Don and Raph. "Leo, move. All I want is our life back to the way it was." He said and his gaze moved to Don's belly._

" _Don this won't hurt long, I promise." He said and drew his sai. "Raph, please! Don't! We can figure this out…" Don said starting to cry again. Leo raced to Raph, weapons drawn._

 _They clashed in a mix of red, blue, and metal. "No, Please, Stop!" Don cried harder. Each brother determined win. "PLEASE!" Don cried louder and both brothers were knocked off their feet._

" _Master." They said together. And Splinter stood tall and angry. "What is going on here?" He bellowed not noticing Don. "Donatello." The brothers said together and Splinter looked to him. "My son." He said and Don ran to his father. "Father!" He said and the tears stopped before they started again. "My son, what happened to you?" Splinter said stopping before Don before could touch him._

" _Father I was…" He started before Raph cut in. "He betrayed us. He went to a lab and got himself infected with a kid, and wants to keep it!" He said and Don shook his head frantic._

" _Don is that true?" Leo asked and Don tried to deny it but to no prevail. "Please I was captured, and I was forced to have this. And I do want to keep it. It's not Dakota's fault!" He yelled and Raph attacked him._

 _Raph plunged a sai into his lower stomach and Don cried out in pain and fear. The last thing he saw was Leo look away in disgust._

Don shot up in fear, and his hands flew to his stomach. He was safe. It was a dream.

He thought before he stood and walked to the stream in the back of his cave. "What was all that?" He asked himself as he splashed the cool water on his face and arms.

"And who is Dakota?" He asked as he looked to his belly. "Why? Why can't you let the few hours of sleep you give me be peaceful?" he asked and laughed. "What the body pain and lack of sleep wasn't enough, you got to give me screwy dreams too." He smiled at the bump in his lower plastron, and went to tie on his mask.

"Right." He said realizing he didn't have it. "Well, I feel naked." He said to the cave and shrugged. "I am getting up at sunrise, might as well start now." He said and headed to the dark night due west, due home.

He was able to walk about three miles since he left and before the sun came up. He was making great time due to the early start.

He had been thinking about the dream. And with three things he was hopeful certain.

One: Leo was going to be okay with it.

Two: Raph was not going to be so open.

Three: He had something to do with a guy named Dakota.

He had no idea where Dakota came from but he would soon find out, he hoped.

 **2 month later… (8 months since he got preg.)**

He was getting closer. Not to home, but to birth. If he had to do this alone in the wilderness, there is no way they will survive. He was unsure they would survive anyway, with his brothers there or not, which is why he needs to be home. Just in case.

He got another early start and it was around noon, he had not rested yet and was tired. He saw a barn and decided to stop in for a rest.

He walked in and looked around, there were two horses, some chickens, a few goats, and a window, outside he saw cows, but no people. He climbed up the loft and laid against the hay stacks he found there. He fell asleep almost instantly.

... ... . . . ...

"Danny come on! Before Coda gets back." Lily said as they raced to the barn. "Lil I love ya and all but I ain't running against ya." Danny replied and his little sister laughed. "Fine, slowpoke, I will get there first."

She ran into the barn and waited a few seconds for her brother to catch up. "Ok, I will feed chickens you get hay for the horses." Danny said and Lily shrugged. "Okay." She walked over to the latter and climbed up to the loft And she grew wide eyed at what see saw asleep there.

"Danny, get up here now!" She whispered desperately. "What?" He whispered back climbing to the loft and had the same expression she had had moments go. "What is that thing?" He asked and she shrugged. "I don't know. Let's ask." She whispered before Danny could protest she had a hand on its shoulder and it was being shaken awake by Lily.

Don felt something on his shoulder, then it clicked, his eyes shot open in fear seeing who was touching him. SHELL, he was caught by a couple of kids. Oh, If Leo finds out he is turtle soup.

"Hi, I am Lily, I'm 7 and this is my brother Danny he is 8. What's your name?" The little girl asked and he relaxed, they weren't afraid. "Hi, my name is Donatello. But friends call me Donnie, I am 18." He said and she smiled bigger.

"Well, nice to meet you Donnie, why are you in the hayloft?" she asked and he realized he was in their barn. "I...uh…am traveling and needed a break, sorry it was in your barn. I didn't touch anything, I promise." He said and she giggled, the boy had a straight face as if trying to figure Don out.

"It's ok. Hey, what are you?" She asked and Don shifted uncomfortably, "I am a...mutant turtle..." He said trying to soften his title. Danny hung his head but Lily laughed, "Oh, this is so cool!" She turned to Danny and said, "Danny I told you the mutants on that movie were real, only none of them were turtles." she said and Don was very confused.

Not only was this kid not scared of him, but she is comparing him to movies about mutants? What is happening to humanity?At least April had the sense to be scared.

"So are you okay?" She asked and he nodded. "Yea, what do you mean?" He asked suddenly self conscious of his stomach. "I don't now, you said you were traveling, I wondered if you were in trouble." She said and he relaxed. "No, I ain't in trouble, don't worry." He said but felt like she knew more than he was telling.

"Would you like to come inside for dinner, our sister will be back soon." Lily said and Don was about to pass when she added, "PLEEEASE!" and she stuck out her lip. Ugh, Mikey always got what he wanted from Don with that look and it was working for her too. "Ugh, ok fine but I need to head out tonight." He said feeling slightly guilty for accepting at all. "Yea!" they said together and he was about to stand when he felt the baby hit him in the rib cage, and he winced, hoping they didn't notice, Lily didn't. Danny did.

"Come on in the house." Lily said and he stood, ignoring the pain.

He followed them to the small farm house and it was very nice inside. It walked into the kitchen, which was decorated with roosters and hens, and a real chicken on the floor. Lily looked at the chicken, "Oh, that is Mr. Cluckington, he is one of our pets." She said and he pet the chicken on the way by. They walked into the dining room and it had a few roosters as well, but not near as many, there were lots of salt and pepper shakers in the china cabinet to the left of the saloon style door.

They walked into a huge doorway and into a living room. It had loads of pictures in frames on the wall of family and friends it looked like, and a massive dog on the couch, he took up most of the three person couch, and there was a cage in the corner on a table. In it, there was a little white rat.

"This is Ranger, he is the family lap dog." she said flopping to the couch by him. "Lap dog, okay…" He said and laughed as he walked over to the little rat.

"Who is this?" He asked and she stuck her tongue out. Danny spoke, "That is Coda's pet, Hope, she brought it home from the office and she fell in love with it, it hates everybody but Coda." He said and walked over and turned off the radio that was playing in the other corner.

"Who is Coda?" He asked worried about babysitter finding the mutant freak in the living room and calling the police.

"Coda is our big sister, she takes care of us and is AWESOME. She will love you." Lily said and Don rolled his eyes, 'yeah sure, that's what they all say' he thought to himself. about that time they heard a car pull up in the drive. "Coda!" Both kids yelled at once. "Shell." Don muttered and followed slowly behind.

"Coda, Coda, Coda!" They yelled as they ran out of the house to meet a tall teenager with long black hair with a blue streak in the front. She wore...scrubs? And a black bag hung from her arm. "Hello." She said as she got out of the little, black truck.

"We made a new friend!" Said Lily and Danny nodded. She smiled, "You did, cool do I get to meet him?" She asked and Don laughed. 'you have no idea' he thought. "Yes." Lily said and ran ahead to the house and pushed Don to a kitchen seat. "Sit." She demanded and he did.

Coda came in and got wide eyed then relaxed and laughed. "Hi." She said and walked to put the bags of groceries she had in her hands down before she shook his. "Hi" He said back. "I'm Dakota, sorry for the scrubs, I am a vet in the city." She said and he smiled. The dream came flooding back to him,

" _ **Please I was captured, and I was forced to have this. And I do want to keep it. It's not**_ _ **Dakota's fault**_ _ **!"**_

He remembered and his smile widened. 'Dakota! _her_ name is Dakota! This changes everything, she was supposed to meet him. She was a _vet_ in the city, wait what city?

"If you don't mind my asking, what city, New York city by any chance?" He asked hopefully. She turned and shook her head.

"No, I work for Bristol, but I work in New York state if that helps, your in New york state if that helps more." She said and he lite up. "How close in the big city?" He asked, very excited. "About five hours southeast of here why?" She asked and he wanted to tell her the whole story but felt this was a lot to process and decided to keep her out of it. "I live in the city, I was traveling and I wanted to know how close I was." He said, feeling like a dirty liar, though that was mostly the truth.

"Oh, well if you want I could drive you there tomorrow, but that would mean you spend the night with us." She said and looked hopeful, so he nodded and Lily shot up and started clapping and hugging Don. He flinched away at first then put his arm around her back in a loose attempt to get her off his stomach.

"Ok, what do y'all want for dinner?" Coda said and started to unpack the stuff she bought. "Ice Cream!" Lily yelled as Coda pulled a box of it out of the bag. "Naturally. This is for dessert, what do you want for dinner?" she said and Lily slumped dramatically in her chair.

"I want chicken salads." Danny said and Don smiled, that kid had taste. "Anything but fish." He thought aloud, and Lily cracked laughing and they all looked at her funny. "Don, I don't get it." She said and they all rolled their eyes at her.

"Ok, chicken salads, going once, twice, three, sold to chicken salads." She said and walked out of the kitchen, "BRB."

"Coda wanted to be an auctioneer, but had a calling to be a vet." Lily said and Don laughed. He turned to Coda who was walking out of the kitchen. "She had a calling? What does that mean?"

"She finished high school two years early, than college a year early, she went for her masters, and PHD's, but when she was done with all that she got a call that our other sister was in a car accident. She lived thanks to the dog that pulled her out of the seat before the car went up in flames." Danny explained and Lily added, "Yea after that Coda decided to help animals since they saved Anna's life." they explained and Coda walked back in wearing a blue tank top and ripped blue jeans, and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Ok, chicken salads." She said more to herself than the ones at the table. "What were y'all talkin' 'bout?" she said and had a very brooklyn accent, like Raph.

She pushed strand of blue out of her face. "Your calling." Lily said and Coda hung her head. "Stop calling it that." She said and Don laughed once. "Well think about it. You happen to finish school so early, You save the dog that saved Anna. Then you meet a rat, now you _own_ an animal farm, and you are sitting in the presence of a mutant turtle. Yea, so not destiny or anything." Lily said and Coda shook her hanging head. "Is was an interesting turn of events I will admit, but all just part of being me." Coda said and started dinner.

Few minutes later Coda was putting dinner on the table in front of them. Lily flew to the fridge and came back with sodas for the small family. "Would you like one or something else we got lemonade, water, and some other sodas." She said and he politely wanted water she came back with a glass of water. "Thanks." He said and she smiled minutes later, Coda spoke.

"So Don, how about a game?" Coda said and took a bite of salad. "What kinda of game?" He asked looking up at her. She looked at him in thought. "20 question, secret rules. You don't have to tell what ya don't wanna, but you have to tell the truth if you tell." She said and he shrugged. "Sure, why not." He said relieved she didn't play like Mikey, he made you tell, like it or not.

"Ok I will start and we can go around the table. Ask anyone anything. Cool?" Coda explained and they nodded in agreement.

"Ok, first question, Don, you said you live in New York, but where? She asked and he thought for a moment, deciding. "I live under Manhattan, in the sewers." He said and he realized he just told these people where his lair was, where his family was.

But he was okay, he trusted Dakota, he didn't know why, but he liked her and her family, small and broken as his was, maybe more so.

"Ok my turn." Don said and thought for a moment. "How long have you all lived together like this?" He asked and Danny looked to Lily who looked at him then they both looked to Coda. "About six years, right after our parents were killed in a car crash." She said and Don felt slightly bad for asking but Lily spoke before anything else could be said.

"Danny you're go." She said and Danny shrugged. "Ok, Donnie, are you happy living in the big city?" He asked and Don laughed once. "Yea, I mean it had its pros and cons like anything else, but I am pretty happy with the hussle and bussle of New York. And it is a shell of a place to learn how to drive." He said and they all laughed.

"My go. My go." Lily yelled. "Don, have you ever... kissed a girl?" She asked and Don grew wide eyed, and laughed. "Uhh, that was random. No, I haven't, and I never will." He said thinking of Leo, and she shook her head. "O, what a shame." She said and they laughed together.

"My go. What do you do for pass time?" Coda asked Don and he smiled at the thought. "I am a computer kinda guy. I can fix or build just about anything." He said and she smiled at his confidence boost. She would remember that.

They played most of dinner but when it came to questions about his 'travels' he passed. Coda wanted to know what happened.

He did talk about his family a lot, and the human friends he had made. He loved computers and just talking to him you could tell he was exhausted but wanted to be here all the more.

Before long Don was out of questions for the family and they resorted to asking him questions. After about ten minutes of this they were done and all asked out.

"Y'all want to retire to the living room for some t.v. or video games?" Coda asked and got up. They stood and Don stretched.

"What do you have?" He asked and Coda picked up her soda can. "Everything you could imagine." She said and took off to the living room after the kids that were already there.

"Cool, kids, all of them." He said to himself before heading that way as well.

He sat down beside Ranger and was handed a controller. Coda sat at his feet and later on the couch beside him when Ranger went to bed.

When the kids were completely engrossed in the game Coda put her controller down. "There is no talking to them now, so can I ask you a question?" She said and he put down her Nat Geo Wild magazine he was reading at the time. "Sure what?" She looked deep into his eyes then asked, "What happened on your travels?" She asked and he gulped. "I trust you so I will tell you, but can I tell you after they go to bed or something please?" He asked and she nodded.

So about two hours later she paused the game. "Aww!" came the reply from the kids. "Y'all can play tomorrow, but you need to hit the haystack." She said and the kids, joined by Don, laughed at the irony of what she said. "What?" She asked and Don put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll tell ya later." He said and stood to stretch.

"Whatevea, kids. Bed. March." She said and the did as told. "Wow, our father could have learned a thing or two." Don told her and she smiled, "I have a way." she said and he laughed.

The kids went upstairs and he followed Coda to the spare bedroom. "It has a bathroom through that door." She said pointing to the door.

"So, you want to tell me what happened, maybe I can help." She said and he stiffened. "Just start from the beginning, your safe, this a judge free zone." She said and he did, started from the night on patrol, even the dream, and got to the part about meeting Lily and Danny. She showed some expression throughout the story but not much.

By the time he was finished he was sobbing. She came beside him and wrapped her arms around him, he leaned into her comforting arms. "I am sorry…" He started when he calmed down again, and she put up her hand. "Please, this is a judge free zone, remember." She said. "Feel better?" She asked and he nodded, "Yeah thanks." He said.

She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"So can I tell ya what I want to do?" she asked and he nodded. "I want to take you to my office tomorrow and see what is going on in there, and go from that. Then I want to see what we can do about getting you home." She said and he lit up, but she wasn't done. "But now, I want to go get ice cream and you a phone, to call your family."

She held her hand to him, he took it and they held hands to the kitchen. there she made them ice cream and he made the phone call, He dialed the number and it rang twice,

...

"Who are you? How did you get this number?" his lover on the other end asked and he sighed. "Leo, it's me, Donatello." He said and he heard him put it on speaker. "How do we know it is really Don?" Raph took the phone and yelled into it. "Ask me something only THE Donatello, would know." he said and they spoke in the background before Mikey took the phone.

"What is Don's favorite...machine he built?" He asked and Don had to think on it. "Well, I am pretty proud of all of them but I think my favourite would be… when me and Cody Jones rebuilt the transmat in 2105." he said and Mikey screamed with happiness. "Shell, Don it is you!" He yelled and Raph spoke, "I am not convinced." He said and Don laughed,

"Well, if I was an imposter, would I know that Raph has to sleep with a bat under his hammock because he is scared and wants to feel safe, and that the only time you don't need it is when you sleep with Mikey?" He said and Raph inhaled sharply, "Don, I knew it was ya all along pal, aww, we missed ya bro." He said.

Leo said, "Don, honey, where are ya, I am worried sick over here." And Don squirmed in his seat a little. "I am in New York and I will be home soon, but I have stuff that needs to be done first." He said and hating himself for hiding from his lover.

"Donnie, you have been gone almost a year. Come home and we can do whatever you need after ya get back." Leo said and Don stiffened. "No, Leo I need to do this, I know I have been gone and I am sorry, but this needs to be taken care of before I see you, ok, baby." He said and he could see the pain and rejection on Leo's face in his mind. "I love you guys."

Don said and hung up. "That was easier in my head." He told Coda and she smiled sympathetically, "I'm sorry, have some of this it makes everything just a little better." She said and handed him the bowl of ice cream.

Sitting down beside him, she said "I have met a lot of people, and you amaze me the most, ya know that." She said and he laughed once. "Dose the 'mutant ninja turtle' title have anything to do with it?" He asked and she took her head. "That is so cool, but not what I meant." She said and he looked confused. "Then why?" She smiled and hugged him with one arm.

"You've been captured, in-naturally impregnated, by a lab in Montana, and have walked from Montana to New York, still trying, and you are due next month, on top of all that you meet this strange little family of humans and are willing to spend the night with them if it means getting home." She said and he smiled.

"Well, turtle gotta do what a turtle gotta do."Don said and Coda laughed. "And you have that kinda attitude." She finished. They both went to bed shortly after that.

The next morning Don woke up to someone kicking him in the ribs. "Hey, if you want to stayin there till you can live out here, don't damage in there, ok." He said and Junior responded with another kick to the liver. "Oh, whatever." Don said and went to the kitchen.

Coda stood at the stove flipping pancakes, and Lily sat at the table with Danny, milk and pancakes in front of them, forks in hand. "Morning." He said as he walked in.

"Morning." Was the chorus of the family that greeted him that morning. "How did ya sleep?" Coda asked and flipped the pancake again. "Good, really good." He said he had not felt this good since he had been captured. Even with the kicking brat in his gut, he felt good.

"Great! Pancakes?" Was Coda's reply. Holding out the plate with a stack of four pancakes on it. "Thanks." He said and took them. Sitting down at the table with Danny and Lily.

"Don are you still going to the office with me today?" Coda asked and Lily jumped up, hands on hips. "What? He gets to go with ya and I don't." She said and Danny sighed. "He is probably being checked up, idiot." He said and she sat back down with a, "Ohh " and went back to her pancakes.

"Don is getting a check up before he goes back home. She said and they both sat up straighter. "What you can't go, we have so much fun things to show ya." Lily said and Danny sighed again. "Yea, we barely know ya, and we will miss ya please don't go." he said and Don looked to Coda.

"You both knew Don was leaving today. He needs to be with his clutch." Don looked at her and smile when Lily cleared her throat. Coda grew wide eyed and laughed when he realized what she had said. " Family...Family, sorry. Vet-terminology habit." She said and sat down with her breakfast.

They were all still in their pj's. Lily wore a gown with a turtle on it. Danny wore a purple shirt and green pants. And Coda wore a purple laced tank with turtle print shorts. "I like the pajamas you guys I feel loved." He said and they all looked to see what they were wearing. "O, right, I uhh, this was not planned." Coda said and the kids shook their heads in agreement.

"Oh, I didn't think so, I mean my color and my species, no not planned at all." He said and ate the last of his pancakes. "Ok, maybe, but got to go get dressed, be right back." Coda said and Lily said quietly. "Please, donnie, I feel like your family don't go." She begged and left the table. "Please.'' Danny said and left too.

He would come back to visit and hope the kids stayed in touch with him. He thought of them as a family too, he would miss them too, but he had to go home, to his brothers, father, and lover.

"Ready?" Coda asked and walked into the kitchen. she now wore purple scrubs with a turtle on the shirt. "Really?" He asked asked she looked at it. "Yea really. Now come." She said and grabbed the black bag from yesterday.

"Guys come say bye!" She yelled to the children. "Bye, Donatello, we will miss you." Lily said and hugged him. "Bye, Don, see ya 'round pal." Danny said and Don walked out the door, Coda right behind.

In the truck, it was a little squished but not too bad. "Will you be ok?" She asked as they pulled into the parking lot. "Yea, but how is this gonna work, they will notice a giant turtle, I'm sure." He said and she snickered. "But if you're ok with it. The girls love a small heart attack in the mornings." She said and Don laughed. "Whatever works." He said and he got out of the truck. They walked around back and into her office.

"I technically don't work today, but I will, so do you want to meet the girls. It may save you the headache later." Coda said and he shrugged. "Sure why not." He said and she left and came back with five older women.

"Ok, this is Donatello, he is a well you can see for yourselves, she said and opened the door. Gasps filled the air, then the old ladies smiled and greeted him warmly.

"Hello, I am Gretta(63). And this is Heather(62), Marcey(60), Linda(58), and Jo(51)." She said and they waved as their name was said.

"Hi. Nice to meet all of you, I am Donatello, but Don and Donnie works to." He said and bowed his head respectfully out of habit.

"What a nice young man, Dakota, you should be proud to know somebody like him." Heather said and Coda stood a little taller. "Yea but can she learn from it." Linda said and Cody shrunk to size. Don laughed.

"Would you like some candy? Asked Marcey and held a piece of candy to him, "Thank you." He said and took it, and threw it in the wastebasket nearby using his ninja skills to make no sound.

Coda cleared her throat and said. "Don was captured and hurt, so I am going to take my day off to work with him in the north wing." She said and Jo turned around to look at her. "Would ya like some help?" She asked and smiled. "Don do you care if Jo tags along? She specialize with reptiles." Coda said and Don nodded. "Sure. The more the merrier, I guess." He said and Jo smiled at him. "Cool." She said, and Don smiled, 'This is going to be a long day for the turtle.' he thought.

They walked to a room. Don took a look around and wanted _out of there_. It looked like the room he had been in, with his captors. The next day he felt like he was being ripped apart.

"Great." He said and Coda looked at him sympathetically, "You're alright." She said quietly in his ear, as Jo set up the equipment. He looked at her, "I know, but… just gotta work through stuff, ya know." He said and she nodded. "I'm here nobody is going to hurt ya, I promise." She said and Don smiled. "And I am here if ya need to talk." She told him as she went to help Jo.

' _Right. Don, she sat through you vent last night, and did everything she could to help ya. She gave ya a place last night, and help today. And you may need her in the future. Don't give her a reason to regret help g ya. You are safe and ya know it.'_ he pep talked himself.

"Don, ya ready?" Coda asked and he walked to her. "What do I do?" He asked and she tapped the table with her fingers. "Hop up here." She said gently as if knowing what he was thinking. "Ok." He said and reluctantly did as told. He laid back, and crossed his arms behind his head so he could see her.

"Ready, this is just going to show a picture of the baby and maybe we can hear it. Okay? He nodded and Coda put the cold gel on his lower plastron.

He remembered this and this was all he could recall of that day.

She picked up the wand and said. "This is gonna give us the picture of Junior." She said and put the wand to Don stomach. He shifted away slightly, then held still.

"Are ya ok?" Coda asked him. "Yeah, I'm ok." he said and she smiled knowing. Then continued. She worked with the machine till she found what she was looking for. "Aha." she said after a few minutes of moving the wand around Don's stomach.

"Aha means what exactly?" He asked and Coda laughed to herself, "Sorry, aha means, I found Junior. Wanna see?" She asked and he turned the screen to him and he looked. "Here is the baby's head, body, shell, and legs. It is laying on it's arms but you can kinda see them here and a little here." She said pointing to the screen as she spoke. Don saw a shell and got very excited. "It looks like me." he smiled and Coda smiled back. "Duh." She said and he looked at her, "Hush." He said matching her level of sarcasm.

"Ok, geez." she said, "you wanna hear it?" Jo asked and Coda nodded to him reassuringly. "Yes." He said and she hit a button and he heard a heartbeat fill the room. *Thumpity thump thump*. "It sounds so... wow." He said almost speechless. "Cool right?" Coda said and Don laughed and looked to his stomach. "You are more trouble than you're worth. Aren't ya." He said and Coda laughed. "Aren't they all." She said and they all laughed.

After the examination of poking at his stomach and positioning Don's ribs. Don went home with Coda. And the kids were so happy.

"You came back! You came back!" they shouted. "I missed y'all too much." He said and they laughed with delight.

After the kids went to bed Don and Coda sat in the kitchen and had a bowl of ice cream. "Is this going to be a normal thing for us?" Don asked that night. "Sure I like eating ice cream with my favorite ninja turtle." She said and he laughed. "I am the only ninja turtle you know." He said and she laughed. "Beside the point." She said and shoved ice cream into her mouth.

They talked for a while then the phone rang and Coda picked it up. "Hello."she said and listened. "Hello, I am Splinter, Donatello's father, and I was wondering if I could speak with him." Said the other line. "Uhh, sure, I guess." She said and handed Don the phone. "Is your father." She said and he smiled. "Splinter is formal, it is how he was raised." He said and put the phone to his ear. "Hello." He said and Splinter took a sigh of relief. "My son, it is you. I am relieved." He Don laughed. "Yea. I proved that last night." He said and Splinter laughed. "Yes I heard. But I had to be sure. We miss you my son. When are you coming home to us?" He asked. "Uhh, well, I have some things to do, but I will come soon. I promise." Don said and Splinter sighed. "Okay, my son. Be safe and be home soon, please, Leonardo is driving us all crazy." He said and they laughed. "Ok my son, be safe, bye." Splinter said and hung up.

He handed the phone to Coda. She took it and said. "Are you really gonna be able to stay away that long?" She asked and he shook his head. "No, I need to go back before junior is born. I need to tell them now." He said and shook his head. "Well I guess that is where we be." She said and he looked at her. "Are you serious?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yep , I will take the kids to Anna's and off we go." She said and he sat straighter. "And you will help me tell them." He said and she nodded. "Sure, why not?" She said then yawned, taking Don's bowl and put them in the sink. "To bed?" She said and headed upstairs. "Night." they called to each other. He went to his room on the first floor, hers on the second with the kids.

Next morning Coda told the kids about her plan and they were excited to know that Don will be living with them for a few weeks. He also gave them the less detailed version of what happened to him, no dream, and they understood. "He will be living with us for a while but he is our guest, I expect him to be treated that way." Coda said and they nodded. Then they ate, got dressed took the kids to Anna's, no explanation Don stayed out of that meeting, and Don and Dakota headed to Manhattan.

They got to the ally that Don said was his front door, and they walked through the sewers, to his home. He walked in the front door and heard grunts, yells and metal clashing in the back.

"So that's what we sound like to the outside world." He said and she laughed uncomfortably. She was nervous because Don's boyfriend was also the leader. If Leo felt threatened he could hurt her bad, but she let Don know none of this, she was brave for him.

"Wait here, I will be right back." He said and jogged to his room. "OK." She said but he had rounded a corner and was gone. She waited for his return, and heard the yelling stop. "Crap." she said under her breath as the family walked out of the dojo and looked right at her.

"Who are you?" Leo asked, stern and fierce. She took a breath and said casually, "I am Dakota, I am with Donatello." She said and the family loosened, except Leo. "Where is he?" He asked just as threateningly as before. "I don't know, he went that way."

She said and Don rounded the corner straightening his mask he had retrieved. "Here, that's better." He said and looked to his starving family. "What? I have been maskless for 11 months, and let me tell you, it sucked shell." He said and smiled. His family ran to him and embraced him.

Leo walked over and kissed Don and Don kissed back passionately. "I missed you so much." He said and they kissed again. Then Splinter pushed Leo aside, and Leo smiled. "My son, we welcome you back, I have missed you." He said and hugged Don.

Leo walked up to Don and whispered something in his ear, and Don frowned and looked to the floor, or his stomach! Leo had the nerve to say he was getting fat, Coda was about to come unglued at the thought. Don looked to her and motioned her over. She walked slowly and she sat on the couch beside Don as he patted the seat.

"Guys, this Is Coda, and she helped me after I escaped, and get back home." He said and Leo bowed to her and she bowed her head in response. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Leo is Splinter jr. he is very formal and proper, the rest are not." He said and she laughed. Raph glared intimidatingly. "How long have you been with her?" Raph asked and Coda squirmed slightly.

"Only two days." He said and Leo frowned. "Why? Why so long?" He asked and Don looked at Coda who nodded reassuringly to him. "Well Leo, you have to promise to keep your cool." He said, stalling, Coda nudged his arm.

"Ok…" Leo said and Don took a deep breath, "I am pregnant." Don said plainly and looked right to see Raph's reaction, stunned, confused, a little hurt, but not mad. Leo on the other hand looked hurt and betrayed. "What?!" Was all he got out before he fainted. Coda laughed and stood.

"Don, may I?" She asked and he nodded. She moved her hand to Leo's temples and put pressure beside his left eye, and he shot up, knocking her backwards, she stumbled but caught herself. "How?" Don asked and she shrugged and sat back down. "Like a turtle do." She said quoting him from earlier that day.

He laughed and Splinter stood. "My son, what do you mean?" Splinter said going back to subject at hand. "When I was captured, I was put through tests and I was artificially impregnated. She wanted to breed for experiments later." He said and Leo hugged him tighter Splinter walked to his son and put a hand on his shoulder "My son, we love you, we longed for your return. And we got it and so much more." He said and hugged Don. "I got a grandbaby to spoil rotten." He said and Don laughed. "You watch too much t.v. you know that." He said and Splinter laughed. "Never."

After the news sank in and the tension subsided. Coda and Don were talking about delivery. "From the test we did I found out that your pelvic structure has been adjusted so that there is room to do this how ever you want." Coda said and Don shifted. "What ever does it faster." He said and she smiled. "Well live would be quicker recovery. But a c-section will be less work on your part." She said and he winced at the kick in the liver.

"What hurts less?" He asked and she smiled. "You mean through it or after." He rolled his eyes. "Through it." He answered. "C-section." She said simply. He crooked his head. "But..." He said and she finished "but... it's recovery is gonna be a lot longer because of the plastron." She said and he flinched. "And with the live birth?" she took a breath, "Well, it hurts like shit. I ain't gonna lie. But, the recovery will be fast. It is easy on your plastron. And I can dope ya up." She said and Leo moved that much closer to Don. "Great. Love my options." He said sarcastically. She smiled sympathetically.

"Hey, it's getting late. I need to head back if I want to be awake to get Lily and Danny before noon tomorrow." She said and stood. Don stood beside her. "What do ya think?" He asked but she knew what he meant. "It is up ta ya Don. I can't chose for ya." She said and Don looked to his family. "Yea I'm ready." He said and Leo stood.

"What? You're leaving. Again?" He said and Coda shook her head. "Leo, baby, I want to be under surveillance when I have this baby. But I want you there, I will need ya there." He said and he looked to Coda who hung her head in defeat. "Whatever makes ya happy, Don, I give." She said and Don lit up again. "Leo, I need to live with them till is born. Come be with me." He said and Leo grew wide eyed. "Don... " He said and Don looked away. Leo looked to Coda and she nodded, "Ok, Don, lead the way." He said and Don smiled big. "Yes, Leo I love ya." He said and they kissed. "Are you sure you want us both." Leo asked Coda and she nodded. "Yea, the more the merrier." Coda said and Don smiled. "Won't Lily be happy." He said and Coda laughed. "O yea." And they said good byes and they headed home.

The next morning, Don woke up with pain in his lower stomach and has been in pain since 2:00 this morning. Coda and Leo were worried he would go into labor, but it is unchanged the pain won't move or loosen. That is what convinces Coda that it is not labor, it's not moving. Coda called Anna about 10:00 and Anna brought Lily and Danny home for her at request. "Are you really sick?" Lily asked as they walked into the house after Anna left. "Nope, but I can't leave the house. Don is having trouble, and I have a surprise." She said as Leo walked out of Don's room. "Hi, I'm Leo." He said bowing to the kids. They bowed in response. "Now, kids, barn please. I will be with Don if ya need me." She said and they raced to the barn.

"So, what's wrong with Don?" Leo asked. "I don't know. I am worried though. I don't understand. If it were labor, he would feel it moving. But it hasn't." She said and took a deep breath in thought. "I wonder if..." She started and walked away.

She walked back into Don's room and he was vomiting into the trashcan. "Here." She said and walked over and put a comforting hand on his shell. When he finished, she handed him the water that sat on his bedside table. "Thanks." He said weakly.

He hasn't eaten anything. But he keeps vomiting. "Don, I want to try something." She said and he let her move him so he was laying on his shell with his hands above his head. "Breath with me." She said and he did.

"Now just keep breathing like this..." She said and rubbed her hands up and down his sides, between his shell and plastron. He was tense with pain it took a minute before anything happened. But Don soon started to relax. He tried shifting to make himself more comfortable. "Don, does it still hurt in the same area?" She asked after he relaxed some. "Yea, but is stronger." He gasped pain.

Leo came in and took Don's hand in his and peppered kisses down his head and neck. Don yelled in pain and Leo winced when Don's grip on his hand tightened. "Ahh!" Don yelled and Leo frowned. "Coda?"

Don started when the shot of pain stopped. "I know Don, I'm sorry. I wish I could help more." She said and he smiled weakly. "Do you know if it is hurting my baby?" He asked worried. "No, Don, I don't think it is. I would like to take ya to the office. That would help." She said and Leo looked at her. "Why can't ya." He asked and coda winced. "I can't move him. He is in too much pain just lying here, little own driving to the city."

Don cried out again. Leo stood and said, "What can I do so we can take Don to your office?" He asked and Coda started giving orders. She called and had a bed ready for them. "Rooms ready. All we need is Don in the truck." She said and they took Don to Coda's vet office.

There the kids stayed in the waiting room with Gretta. While Jo, Leo, and Dakota took Don into the room and started getting ready for a C-section. "Leo…" Don moaned as Coda hooked up to IV's and painkillers. "Don, we have to get the baby out now. If we don't it could be life threatening for both of you." She said in full med mode. Don nodded and grunted in pain.

"Prep and ready." She told Jo and she ran to the other side of the room. She came back with a oxygen hose and gave it to Coda. "This will be a little uncomfortable, but you won't feel it soon." She said and hooked it to don's face.

Once Don was under Coda looked to Leo. "Leo, you can't be in here now. Call splinter tell him it is time." She said and Jo showed him out.

Coda and Jo went to work. Coda made a 3x3 square in Don's lower plastron. Removing the cartridge that makes up his plastron she made an incision into his stomach. There she cut away the womb from the large intestine that it was fixed to. Cutting it open, Coda found the baby then gave it to Jo before removing the womb placing it on a tray and planning to keep it out of sight. Stitching Don's skin she moved to replace the plastron piece. Glueing it back in place, she covered and wrapped the area. Cleaned it and left Don to wake up.

She went to help Jo. The baby was clean when she got there, and wrapped in a purple and pink blanket. "It's a girl." Jo said and Coda smiled. "Did he tell ya what he wanted to name her?" Jo asked and and Coda shook her head. "No, I don't think he knows." She said and washed her hands. "You ok? You look like you are about to pass out of exhaustion." Jo said and Coda smiled. "I'm ok, getting up at 2am, then an emergency hour long surgery. I am fine now, give me baby." She said and jo did as told. "Ready?" Coda asked as they walked outside.

Leo was pacing and the others looked as worried as he did. When they saw Coda they all stood. "Well?" He asked and Coda smiled. "The operation was a success. And Leo this is your baby girl." She said and Leo froze. He smiled took the baby. "So beautiful." He whispered. And splinter walked over to look. "She is beautiful, congratulations my son." He said and Raph smiled then looked at Dakota, "Where is Donatello?" He asked and Coda kept her straight face. "He is still out from the operation, he will be awake in a few minutes." She said and Leo looked at Mikey who was cooing over the baby. "Do you mind if we see Don?" Mikey asked and Coda looked to jo who shrugged. "Ok, just be quiet." She said and walked to Don's room.

Don was waking up as they walked in and Coda walked to his side. "Hey…" he said, his voice hoarse with sleep. "Hey, everything went great and you have a baby girl." She said and Don smiled widely. "I want to see." He said and Leo walked over with the baby. Handing Don the baby gently, Leo kissed Don on the head and whispered something she could not make out.

After Don they whole family passed around the baby and Mikey asked the question everybody was dying to know. "Don, what is her name?" Don looked to Leo and he nodded. "Dakota." Don said and Coda froze and "Really?" She asked and smiled. "Yea, for all your help. And everything you did to make her possible." He said and Coda couldn't stop smiling.

Coda checked Don's incision area after the family started passing around baby Dakota. "Looks like it set ok, and as of now, I think you could be up and around in a month. But no training till I say." She said and he nodded.

Leo came and gave Dakota to Donnie after a few minutes. "Well, Don, when you feel up to it, you are free to go. I want to see ya every month or so, just to watch the open area. Coda said and left the room. Lily and Danny got to hold Dakota nd they were happy to see Donnie with his family.

 _Don went home and was fine. The release area cleaned up nicely and he was back on his feet in two months, training in four. Leo and Don, as were all of the clan, were welcome anytime and they all used that, a lot. Little Dakota grew up and played with Lily and Danny all the time. Funny thing, Dakota took an interest in medical, and helped in the office when she was 14. She was a natural born ninja, like her fathers, and trained with Splinter, her mask color, it was dark pink. As for Coda, she met a nice alligator, Leatherhead, and they were very happy together. Danny grew up to be a soldier in the military after got married and had two kids of his own. Lily became a social worker, married, with with a son named Alan._


End file.
